


A Pocket Full

by Anonymous



Series: Karl Urban with Kittens [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim is amused, M/M, Scotty gets a passing mention, Spock is hidding something, Vulcan Kisses, clueless Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spock is hiding something and Leonard plans to get to the bottom of it.





	A Pocket Full

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't onw Star Trek.
> 
> Karl Urban is not a character I simply tagged him so interested parties might find our favorite colossal Kiwi dealing with little purr machines.

Leonard narrowed his eyes as he watched Spock enter the mess hall grab a bowl of plomeek soup and a plate of chicken before making his way back out of the mess. Leonard turned to Jim, hoping for once that he too saw the strange behavior, but Jim was talking to Pavel.

“Damnit Jim, would you pay attention,” Leonard said drawing the whole tables attention, “Spock’s been acting strange!”

Nyota rolled her eyes. “Len, I think you are over reacting. Spock’s been acting the way he always does.”

“I haven’t noticed any difference either,” Hikaru said, “He’s still hovering on the bridge and breathing down my neck.”

Jim chuckled. “Really Bones, what is it that you think you are seeing?”

Leonard growled and everyone at the table slid away a bit. “Now don’t y’all go making fun of me. I know what I saw and what I saw was a Vulcan come into the mess grab a bowl of soup and a plate of chicken and leave. Y’all damn well know he ain’t gonna get that chicken so who’s it for? Answer me that know-it-alls.”

Everyone at the table looked at Leonard in shock. “Are you sure that’s what you saw, Bones?” Jim asked raising his hand up to Leonard’s forehead.

Leonard smacked his hand. “Y’all just keep laughing. I’m gonna prove somethings wrong and when I do y’all’a regret not listening cause I’ll never stop with the told ya so’s,” Leonard said before storming out of the mess.

He decided the best way to catch Spock was to wait till he was on the bridge and break into his room through Jim’s. Leonard had always thought the fact that the command crew quarters shared bathrooms was a breach of security. The easy access between the two rooms left a lot of confidential stuff out for other people to get to. Point in case, if McCoy wanted to he could easily steal the ship blueprints from Scotty’s room as there was nothing to stop him from entering. 

Despite his misgivings on the whole thing he could admit it was useful now as he used Jim’s code to get into the captain’s quarters and then just walked over to Spock’s.

At first glance nothing seemed out of place but when Leonard looked around the room again he noticed Spock’s boots lined up along the wall. Spock always put his boots in the floor of his closet meaning something else must be there.

Leonard walked over to the closet and opened the door. In the floor of Spock’s closet, he found a cardboard box with five orange kittens in it. “Good God, man,” Leonard said as he leaned down to pick one up.

“Where the hell’d he pick you little guys up from,” Leonard said holding the kitten out in front of him. “Huh, where’s ya come from little man?”

The kitten didn’t answer, instead it started nibbling on his pinky finger. Leonard decided to stay in Spock’s room and talk to the man about the kittens when he got off shift.  
He so busy trying to rile up the only girl that he didn’t even notice when Spock did finally return. “Doctor McCoy, is there a reason you have broken into my quarters?”

Leonard startled but none the less stood up to face Spock’s accusations. “Now look here, Spock, you were acting strange and it’s my job as CMO to make sure you aren’t doing something dangerous,” Leonard said pointing a finger at Spock.

Spock tilted his head. “I’m surprised Doctor. I made sure to plan out my abnormal behavior so that there was only a 0.5 percent chance of getting caught. You must have been paying rather close attention to me in order to determine something was amiss. I find myself rather flattered by your attention,” Spock said as Leonard started sputtering.

When Leonard finally got ahold of himself he said, “No wait just a minute, Spock, I wasn’t paying you any more attention than I usually do…” Leonard trailed off as he contemplated that information and came to the horrifying conclusion that he has a small crush on the Vulcan.

Spock didn’t give Leonard long to deal with his revelation. “And that, Doctor, is precisely what I meant by being flattered.” At Leonard’s surprised look Spock continued, “I would not object to dating a man like you. You are overly emotional but stimulating to argue with while also being physically appealing. You are also nurturing and the kittens need a mother.”

Leonard who was feeling both irritated and oddly pleased shot a glare at Spock for the last comment. “I’ll go on a date with you Spock, on one condition,” Leonard said waiting until Spock inclined his head to continue, “you have to tell the crew why you were acting weird.”

“I would never take such a pleasantry from you Doctor. I have a Lab shift, if you wish you can take the kittens to the bridge and show the crew yourself,” Spock said as he pulled off his shirt to change into his lab clothing.

Leonard’s brain short-circuited for a second as he took in Spock’s muscles. His eyes were tracing Spock’s treasure trail when he snapped out of it. Spock was looking at the Doctor with amusement as he pulled his new shirt over his head.

“I, uh, I have a shift too,” Leonard said gesturing to his scrubs.

“Then take them on shift you usually make a trip up to the bridge, you can, to use one of your phrases, rub it in their faces then,” Spock said as he finished dressing.

Spock reached two fingers out to Leonard who returned the gesture hesitantly, having seen Spock and Nyota do it before they broke up. The tingling that went down his spin shocked him but not as much as when Spock leaned in to give him a human kiss before leaving.

Leonard looked at the kittens. “I think I just accidentally started dating a Vulcan,” he said to the kittens, “Lord help me.”

=-=-=-=

Leonard marched onto the bridge with a kitten in his breast pocket, two in his lower shirt pockets, and two in his pant pockets. Jim gave him a strange look when he rotated his chair around to great his friend.

“I told you Spock was acting weird,” Leonard said as Pavel and Nyota tried to pilfer the kittens off him. He handed the kittens over and walked closer to the captain’s chair where Jim pulled one of the kittens from his pants pocket and plopped it in his lap.

“How the hell did you manage to find this out?” Jim asked his friend.

Leonard blushed and leaned down to whisper in Jim’s ear, “I maybe accidentally started dating a Vulcan.”

Jim burst out laughing waving off the curious stares of the rest of the bridge crew. “Only you and Spock, Bones, only you and Spock,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much Spones but it takes special story line to get me in the mood to write them because I find the dynamic difficult to write. Anyway hoped y'all like this!
> 
> In case you didn't know Y'all'a is a way to say "you all will" be cause y'all'll is hard to say.


End file.
